1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an inkjet printer for                recording by ejecting ink droplets on a recording medium such as recordable papers,        further a liquid ejection apparatus for applying liquids to a medium.        
Here, the liquid ejection apparatus is not limited to such recording apparatuses as a printer, a copier and a facsimile, which perform recording by ejecting ink droplets from an inkjet type recording head on a recording medium, and includes an apparatus applying liquids to a medium by ejecting liquids, which correspond to the use of ink to replace it, from a liquid ejection head equivalent to the recording head or print head. As the liquid ejection head, in addition to the recording head, a color material ejection head used for manufacturing a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conduction paste) ejection head used for forming electrodes such as an organic EL display or a field emission display (FED), a living organism ejection head used for manufacturing a bio chip and a sample ejection head for a minute pipette etc. are taken.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the recording apparatus and the liquid ejection apparatus, there has been known an inkjet printer. The inkjet printer has a recording medium feeding mechanism, provided in the upstream of the transfer path for the recording medium, for feeding the recording medium (e.g. normal papers, postcards, envelopes), which axe stacked and held in slant position, to the downstream side one at a time, a recording head, provided downstream of the recording medium feeding mechanism, for recording by ejecting ink droplets toward the recording medium and a paper discharging roller, provided downstream of the recording head, for discharging the recording medium. The paper discharging roller consists of a paper discharge driving roller provided at the non-recording side of the recording medium (i.e. the back of the materials) and a paper discharging driven roller, provided at the recording side of the recording medium (i.e. the front of the materials). These rollers can be a toothed roller having a plurality of teeth on the circumference thereof.
Meanwhile, the recent inkjet printer is made up to be capable of performing recording on various recording medium such as postcards, envelopes, thick board papers and CD-R (recordable compact disks) in addition to normal papers.
In case of performing recording on materials or medium having flexibility such as normal papers, postcards and envelopes which can be fed while being bent (hereinafter referred to as “papers”), the first medium transfer path is used, wherein the papers are fed in one direction, that is, recording is performed by the recording head while the papers are fed by the record paper feeding mechanism, and then the papers are discharged to a recording medium stacker provided at the front of the apparatus (the downstream of the medium transfer path) by the paper discharging roller. In the meantime, in case of performing recording on materials having hardness such as thick board papers and CD-R (hereinafter referred to as “hard recording medium”), since it is difficult or impossible to feed using the record paper feeding mechanism, the second medium transfer path of straight line is used, wherein the hard recording medium are fed back and forth, that is, recording is performed by feeding the hard recording medium from the recording medium stacker at the front of the apparatus toward the recording head, and then the hard materials are discharged to the recording medium stacker again.
In case of performing recording on for example CD-R using the second medium transfer path, the paper discharging driven roller needs not to be in contact with the CD-R. This is to prevent the contact trace from occurring caused by the contact of the paper discharging driven roller consisting of the toothed roller with the front side of CD-R as the recorded side and prevent the effect on the data memory layer caused by the contact (e.g. data loss in case data is stored or unable to store data in case data is not stored).
For this reason, it has the configuration to maintain the contact state in which the paper discharging driven roller is in contact with the paper discharge driving roller in case of performing recording on papers such as the normal papers by changing the position of a paper discharging frame in which the paper discharging roller is installed, and to maintain the separation state in which the paper discharging driven roller is separated from the recording medium transfer path in case of performing recording on hard recording medium such as the CD-R. In this way, it has been disclosed that the apparatus changes the position of the paper discharging driven roller corresponding to the object of printing as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-192782.
Moreover, in case of performing recording on hard recording medium such as the CD-R using the second medium transfer path, an operating lever for allowing the paper discharging frame to be in the separation state is additionally provided in the apparatus.
However, during printing on the hard recording medium, operating the operating lever was inconvenient and there was concern that the undesired condition as described above occurred when a user performed printing on the hard recording medium by falsely operating the operating lever.